


Talking to yourself.

by Niamh_terushima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Meeting Again, best friends in the unlikeliest of places, i suck at tagging but i swear this will have a happy ending please dont kill me :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_terushima/pseuds/Niamh_terushima
Summary: Why does my mind tell me I'm wrong about you?4 years after the first years graduated, Kageyama runs into Kuroo. But what they both didn't expect to see, was sight, that would break them. What happens when they start listening to themselves?(This is a Kuroken and Kagehina book, the Kenhina is for the plot! :D)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Talking to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me back again! But this time, angst :) DONT KILL ME THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING.

~Kageyama POV~  
8 AM, Wednesday 9th April.  
"Do you have any milk?" This gas station is not it.  
"Just regular." I looked up from my phone at a certain bed-headed male standing infront of me.  
"KUROO?"  
"How did yo- KAGEYAMA!" He ran around the counter to give me a hug.  
"How've you been?"  
"Good yeah how about you?" Me and Kuroo were suprisingly, great friends in High School.  
"Well I went to Tokyo College and got a business degree!"  
"And yet you're working at a gas station." I snickered behind my hand, and he fake gasped.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" He put his hand over his chest, in a dramatic Oikawa style.

"So are you still in touch with anyone from High School?"  
"Suprisingly, all the setters." Oikawa had created a groupchat for us all.  
"Oh! About that... I'm in a groupchat called, well, spikers who simp for their setters." He put a hand behind his neck, and I laughed.  
"So lemme guess, you simp for Kenma?"  
"Yep. And so does Hinata. And we all know who Kenma will choose." All I felt was pain at that point. I always knew Hinata would never return my feelings, but it hurts knowing he loves someone else.  


𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

"Right. Anyways! Do you wanna get some Onigiri?" I fake smiled, while holding back tears.  
"Yeah! And hey, we'll get through this. I promise." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
"Yeah. We have to."

I had forgotten about Hinata at this point, I have just having too much fun. We ran into Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi so we hung out with them.  
"Wait, so lemme get this straight, you asked him out, by hitting him with a truck?" Kuroo pointed at Iwaizumi while laughing.  
"Yep! When I woke up all I could see was my precious Iwa-chan's face, and he kissed me!" Oikawa looked way too proud while saying this.  
"STOP TELLING THAT STORY SHITTYKAWA!" Iwaizumi whacked Oikawa on the back of the head.  
"Hard to believe you guys are dating honestly." We were sitting in a booth at the back of a bar Kuroo stumbled upon. Not gonna lie, this is honestly so much fun. My problems feel like they have just been washed away.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦. Suddenly, the bell rung at the front of the door, and someone walked in. Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Akaashi were sitting opposite me, Kuroo and Oikawa, and they suddenly ducked down. They motioned for us to as well, and so we did. Iwaizumi looked around, then got back up, so we all did too.  
"What was that about?" I had to agree with Kuroo, what was that about?  
"Oh, nothing!"

~Akaashi POV~

When the bell rang at the front of the door, I looked up and saw Hinata and Kenma walk in, holding hands. We all knew that they were dating, except Kageyama and Kuroo. And they would not take the news well. I nudged Iwaizumi and pointed slightly. He got the memo and motioned at Bokuto. We all ducked, in case they would want to say hi, and I motioned for the others to duck as well. Oikawa wasn't confused, and just ducked as well. On the other hand, Kuroo and Kageyama were very confused, but ducked as well.  
"What was that about?"  
"Oh, nothing!"

~Kuroo POV~

I was walking home with Kageyama, as we lived in the same apartment building, when we saw a shortcut through an alley. Can't be that bad right? Well, I was wrong. Very wrong  
. "Hey, you know I love you right?"  
"Yeah. I do." Two figures ahead of us spoke. They then kissed. I grabbed Kageyama and ducked behind a bin. I could feel the tears threatening to come out, and Kageyama noticed this too.  
"Hey are you o-"  
"Look behind us." He got up and looked over the top of the bin, and saw it.  
Kenma.  
Hinata.  
Love.  
Heartbreak.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵.

"Come on, let's go home." We were both crying at this point, so we got up and went to my apartment.  
"I'll take the couch. G'night Kuroo."  
"Night Kags."

"𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰?"  
"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩?"  
"𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘖𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘢?"  
"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢. 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘨𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘦."  
"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦!. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦." 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴.

I woke up with a start. That dream. I kept my promise Kenma. I didn't leave you. Seems you didn't keep your end of the bargain. I kept in contact. I called you every night. I texted you every day. You declined all my calls. You left me on read. You never replied. This isn't my fault. I tried, I really did. Why. Am I not good enough? Is he better than me? If I had chosen to go to college in Tokyo, would things be different..?

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵.

No it's not.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

I stayed in contact.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺. 𝘛𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘢𝘯.

I had to.

𝘕𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵.

I had to study business.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘛𝘰𝘬𝘺𝘰.

But-

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.

I never meant to hurt him.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

No.

𝘠𝘦𝘴.

No.

𝘠𝘦𝘴.

NO.

𝘠𝘌𝘚.

KENMA.

𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

That can't be true-

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

I know but-

𝘠𝘖𝘜. 𝘉𝘙𝘖𝘒𝘌. 𝘏𝘐𝘔.

KENMA!

~Kageyama POV~  
"𝘒𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢?"  
"𝘔𝘮?"  
"𝘈𝘮 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩?"  
"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵."  
"𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦?"  
"𝘐𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳."  
"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘉𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢!"  
"𝘋𝘖𝘕'𝘛 𝘊𝘈𝘓𝘓 𝘔𝘌 𝘛𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘉𝘖𝘒𝘌!"

Those days. What happened between us? It wasn't those conversations I enjoyed, I hated them actually. It was our friendship. Although, when he came to me about Kenma, it tore my heart a little more. After all those conversations, my heart was like glass. And when I saw Hinata and Kenma kiss, that's when it broke competely.

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵.

What do you mean?

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘢. 𝘞𝘩𝘺?

To get the best education.

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.

There's better college's in China. For what he wants.

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺.

If he wanted to then why didn't he.

𝘠𝘰𝘶.

What about me?

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭.

We all went to hang out.

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢...

I said not to wait out for Kenma.

𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦.

But I didn't mean it in a bad way.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺.

Why. Why are you telling me this.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯? 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

You are NOT me.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮.

I didn't hurt him.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

I didn't.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥.

I DIDN'T.

𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘋𝘐𝘋.

HINATA.

~Kenma POV~

I woke up beside.... Hinata. It's not exactly that I don't like him, I do, but as a friend. He's just my coping mechanism. But I can't end it with him. Not after 3 years.

𝘌𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵.

Leave me alone.

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.

Who cares.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

No shit sherlock.

𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰.

Shut up.

𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰.

I don't want to hear his name.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

Shut up.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘦.

Shut. Up.

𝘎𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

It's too late.

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦.

He left. 

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥.

I couldn't.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

I wanted to fight. He left.

𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰.

But-

𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬.

I'm not weak.

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬.

Leave me alone.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯? 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

Get out of my head.

𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦.

KUROO.

~Kageyama POV~

1PM Thursday 9th April

"I'm heading out Kuroo." I'd been staying at Kuroo's for a week now, neither of us could be alone, and it turned out that I haven't payed my rent.  
"Kay. Grab me a few protein bars would ya."  
"K. Bye." I grabbed my coat and headed out. It was the middle of spring, the Sakura season, and all the trees were blooming.

"𝘒𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢! 𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭!"

"𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘔𝘰𝘤𝘩𝘪?"

"𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘢 𝘛𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦!"

The memories of Hinata flooded back. The way he ran through the trees with joy in his eyes.

"GOD DAMMIT HINATA! What have you done to me." 

I ran my hands through my hair. "What did I do Bakayama?" I felt a hand tap my shoulder, and a certain ginger haired guy, was standing, smiling.

"H-Hinata?" Don't do anything dumb. He's with Kenma.

"Bakayama!!" He wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged back.

𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱. 

"I missed you Bakayama!"

"Boke, I missed you too."

I looked at him, and I could tell, he would rather be here with someone else.

"Cmon! Lets go look through the festival!"

"So, you dating anyone?" Me and Hinata were walking through the festival, just like we did when we were first year.

"Nah. What 'bout you?"

"I'm dating Kenma! Tomorrow's our three year anniversary!" He smiled brightly.

"That's great Hinata."

"And guess what! I think he's gonna propose! I'm so excited!" My already shattered heart, just broke even more.

"I better be the best man Boke!"

"Well who else would it be!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me.

𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢. 𝘎𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦.

I laughed. The only kind of laugh that can happen when someone is with who they love.

𝘚𝘛𝘖𝘗 𝘐𝘛. 𝘏𝘌 𝘞𝘐𝘓𝘓 𝘕𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘙 𝘓𝘖𝘝𝘌 𝘠𝘖𝘜.

"Bakayama, I should go. See you soon!" He broke from the hug and smiled at me. 

"Goodbye Boke." I love you.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘰. 

He ran through the Sakura Trees skipping happily every so often. 

"Good luck. Boke." And that cues the tears.

~Kuroo POV~

When Kageyama left, I was stuck with what to do. I ended up scrolling through Kenma's instagram, and noticed a brand new post. 

@KozumeKenma 

𝟣 𝓂𝒾𝓃𝓊𝓉𝑒 𝒶𝑔𝑜

(Images arent working just imagine the photo of Kuroo and Kenma doing the peace signs thanks :D) 

💗💬✈️

scrolling through my camera roll n found this. i miss you kuroo. @KurooTesturo

I started crying almost immediatly. I pulled out messages and went to Kenma's Contact.  


_Hey Kenma! Just arrived at me n Bokuto's dorm, call me later! <3  


just missed my lecture lmao  


You: Mornin Kitten! <3  


You: Sleep well! <3  


You: How was school? <3  


You: Bokuto just got pie on his face lmao want a pic  


You: Hey Kenma, it's been a month, are you ok?  


You: Lol this guy smacked my ass today and i was like huh and he said sry thought u were hot so i punched him :)  


You: 'Kaashi told me you twisted you ankle today, you ok? Can I call you?  


You: Kenma I just started second year! I hoped you would have joined the same college as me in Osaka, but I'm proud of you! :D <3  


You: Some girl asked me out and I was like im gay lol and she was like i wont tell anyone bbg like bro-  


You: 'Kaashi told me you have a test today, good luck! <3  


You: Did I do something?  


You: Kenma! I'm in town for springbreak, hang out? <3  


You: Hey. It's my third year now. What's wrong? I thought you wanted space so I stopped texting but I miss you Kenma. I do. Please call me.  


I teared up reading our past messages. It was my fault anyways.  


Today 

You: Just saw your post Kenma. I miss you too, you free to hang out later? <3  


Kitten <3: cud we hang tmrw night  


You: As long as I get to see you, any time is fine with me! <3  


Kitten<3: thx kuroo gtg bye  


You: Bye Kitten <3  


𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.  


I smiled, and wiped my tears away.  


~Kenma POV~  


Friday 10th April (Kenma and Hinata's anniversary)  


"Wow! This restaurant is amazing!" Hinata was happily munching on his food.  


I'm about to do what you asked, why ignore me now.  


𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨.  


YOU MADE ME.  


𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.  


"Hinata. I need to talk to you." I stared him in the eyes, dead serious.  
"Kenma! Stop being so serious! I know you're gonna propose! Yes!" Propose?  
"Hinata, what are you on about?"  
"You are gonna propose, right?"  
"No Hinata. I have to talk to you, and you have to hear me till the end." Hinata nodded. "I don't love you. I thought I did, I really did think I did. But I have only recently realised that you were just a coping mechanism. I used you for three years, to get over Kuroo. I love him. Not you. I'm truly sorry Hinata, I am. But this is for the best, you wouldn't want to marry someone who doesn't love you." With that I stood up, and left a crying Hinata sitting at the table.  


𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦.  


I didn't do this for you. I did this for me. I love Kuroo. Not you, ME. SO just get out of my head!  


𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨.  


I ran to the nearest gas station, which was where me and Kuroo planned to meet.  
"Kenma, you ca-"  
"I LOVE YOU KUROO." And of course I yelled that out.  
"Wha-" I ran up to him and kissed him. It took a while, but he kissed back, and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped mine around his neck.  
"Wait- I thought you and Hinata were together?"  
"I just broke it off. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU KUROO."  
"I love you too kitten." And we shared another kiss.  


𝘕𝘨𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘺.  


LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT!  


𝘈𝘭𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴.  


~Kageyama POV~  


Today  


Hinata <3: Kageyama. Your Address.  


You: What?  


Hinata <3: Please Kags?  


You: Ok. Its *******  


Hinata <3: TY!  


What was that about?  


𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱.  


I'm not.  


"KAGEYAMA LET ME IN! Please." Suddenly I heard a sobbing yell from the door, and I rushed to open it.  
"Hinata? What's wrong?"  
"I love you Kageyama. That's the problem. Kenma broke up with me, and I don't know what to do Kageyama. I love you." I grabbed him and kissed him. A sweet kiss, that had meaning behind it.  
"I love you too Boke."  


(A/N thats a wrap! Thanks for reading and drop a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed! Love you guys! And goodnight)


End file.
